csovnfandomcom-20200215-history
Light zombie
Light zombie' hay Speed zombie thuộc mẫu non-playable zombie trong Zombie Scenario. Nó cũng có thể chơi được trong Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero, Zombie: The Union và Zombie: Darkness. Tổng quan : Sau đợt Free Update bên Hàn Quốc, Zombie này đã trở thành zombie mặc định miễn phí trong kho đồ của mỗi người chơi. Một loại kinh khủng được tạo bởi Dr. Rex, loại zombie này có tên mã là "light(ánh sáng) '. Loại này có tốc độ di chuyển khá nhanh và nhảy cao, nhưng dễ bị tổn thương từ các cuộc tấn công. Các Origin Light Zombie sở hữu khả năng vô hình với môi trường xung quanh. Các Light zombie có tốc đọ di chuyển nhanh chóng làm cho nó khó bị tấn công, tuy nhiên, khi bị tấn công lại hầu như bất lực và dễ dầng bị đẩy lùi. Nó có khả năng sử dụng chiêu thức tàng hình khiến cho đối phương khó nhìn thấy được . Tuy nhiên, khi sử dụng chiêu thức này, sức đề kháng knockback của nó và tốc độ di chuyển giảm đáng kể và và không thể tự hồi máu. Ưu điểm *Thân hình nhỏ khó bị tấn công *Di huyển nhanh và nhảy cao hơn bất kì loại zombie khác trừ Sting Finger *Có thể tàng hình Nhượcđiểm *Dễ bị đẩu lùi bởi hầu hết các vũ khí *Di chuyển chậm và khả năng phòng thủ kém khi ở trạng thái vô hình *Kĩ năng vô hình tạo âm thanh.Điều này giúp cho con người dễ dàng phát hiện ra *Không thể tự hồi máu khi đang ở trạng thái vô hình *Có lượng máu thấp trong Zombie: The Union Gameplay Chiến thuật *Sử dụng Bunnyhop để di chuyển nhanh hơn và gây khó cho đối phương. *Tránh bị tấn công trực diện vì các Light zombie kháng knockback thấp. *Di chuyển đến khu vực cao hơn vì nó có khả năng nhảy cao hơn hầu hết các zombie. **Các Light zombie có thể leo lên ống trong Assault qua lỗ thông hơi nhờ sự trợ giúp của Zombie Grenade. Đối mặt *Sử dụng các vũ khí có độ knockback cao như Double-barreled shotgun and TAR-21. Các Light zombie sẽ bị đẩy lùi dễ dàng hơn các Regular zombie. *Tránh một mình đối mặt trực tiếp với các Light zombie vì chúng di chuyển nhanh và nhảy cao hơn các zombie khác. *Luôn luôn cảnh giác với các âm thanh Invisibility ability(kĩ năng vô hình). *Khi 1 light zombie sử dụng Invisibility(tàng hình), bạn có thể nhận ra sự hiện diện của nó bằng đèn flash trong game. Ngoài ra cũng có thể nhận biết sự hiện diện của các Light zombies bằng Firebomb hay Holy Bomb. *Khi các Origin Light zombie sử dụng Invisibility ability, nó dễ bị nhận diện hơn bởi màu đỏ máu nổi bật của nó. *Tập trung nhắm vào chân khi đối mặt với các Light zombie (trong ống hay khu vực mở) vì rất khó để nhắm ngay đầu do hitbox cuả nó khá nhỏ. *Sử dụng shotgun để đối phó với các zombie này vì các viên sẽ lây lan và đánh gục nó một cách dễ dàng hơn.Shotguns cơ bản như Benelli M3 và Benelli M4 có thể đẩy lùi được chúng khá xa nên sử dụng loại này nếu bạn không có trong tay 1 vũ khí tốt. Zombie Scenario Ở các phiên bản trước các Light zombie có thể sử dụng kĩ năng vô hình, Tuy nhiên ở các lần cập nhật kế tiếp,chiêu thức này bị bỏ.Các Light zombie xuất hiện ở tất cả các bản đồ Zombie Scenario . Khi các Light zombie tiếp cận người chơi, nó sẽ vịt, gây khó khăn hơn. *Lost City:các Light zombies xuất hiện đầu tiên ở vòng 3. Họ chỉ đi bộ thay vì chạy trong nhiều vòng cuối.Các Green Light zombie(màu xanh lá) xuất hiện trong Lost City (Normal) ở vòng 16 có thể ném Zombie Grenade. *Double Gate: ở Double Gate, vòng 19 và 20,các the Stalker-type Light zombie (màu đen) xuất hiện. Nó chạy nhanh và gây thiệt hại lớn cho người. *Trap: các Pursuit-type Light zombie (màu tím) xuất hiện . Nó chạy rất nhanh,nhảy rất cao và gây thiệt hại cao cho người Zombie 4: Darkness *Những âm thanh mới sẽ xuất hiện trong Zombie 4: Darkness cũng như diện mạo mới. *Trong Zombie 4: Darkness, ngoài việc sử dụng the Invisibility skill, tốc độ của nó sẽ tăng cùng với tiếng cười ác hiểm. Ngoài ra nó cũng có 1 kĩ năng mới khi phát ra tiếng Leap, nó sẽ nhảy cao và xa. Gallery Original= File:Speed_zombie_model.png|Host Light zombie Speed_zombie_dummy_host.png|Ditto, dummy Speed_zombie_swimming_host.png|Ditto, swimming Female_zombie_model.png|Origin Light zombie File:Light_zombie_viewmodel.png|View model Zombiebomb viewmodel light.png|Ditto, wielding a Zombie Grenade Stalker-type Light zombie.png|Stalker-type Light zombie 410px-Speed_zombie_model.png|Pursuit-type Light zombie File:Speedzombie.png|Barracks icon File:Lightzb_sd_HD.png|SD spray 36035771.png|Ditto, host 42648788.png|Ditto, origin File:GongmoSpray06.png|Ditto (Official) File:Speed_zombie_hitbox_origin.png|Hitbox, Origin File:Speed_zombie_hitbox_host.png|Ditto, Host Zombiednoweapon.png|Buy icon 0903_Wallpaper_2_1280_1024.jpg|Wallpaper File:Cs_assault_20130812_1456560.jpg|In-game screenshot in Zombie: The Union File:Cs_assault_20130812_1457090.jpg|Ditto, using skill customdeath.jpg|Performing a custom death lzkp.png|South Korea poster |-| Zombie 4: Darkness= File:Z4light_viewmodel.png|View model Z4light_ingamemdl.png|In-game model File:Lightzb4_modelhd.png|Ditto, HD Z4light_dummymdl.png|Dummy model Z4light_hitbox.png|Hitbox New lightzb.png|Model change New lightzb4.png|Promotional art, before release File:Lightzbz4_promoart.png|Ditto, after release Zb4 zombihiding2.png|Skill screen effect |-| Enhanced= File:Lightzombie_up_viewmdl.png|View model File:Lightzombie_up_origin_ingamemdl.png|Origin In-game model File:Lightzombie_up_host_ingamemdl.png|Ditto, host File:Lightzombie_up_hd.png|Ditto, HD Bên lề *Trong Trap, có 1 mẹo khi bạn ngồi lên các Pursuder Zombie,chúng sẽ không thể di chuyển và gây tổn thương cho bạn. Click here to watch. Tuy nhiên hiện nay mẹo này đã bị gỡ. *Trong Zombie: The Union: ** Các Light Zombie chỉ có 800 máu (1300 với Strong Lifepower), làm cho nó thuộc loại zombie yếu nhất cùng với Banshee trong chế độ này. **Sử dụng the "Invisibility" sẽ tăng thiệt hại lên 3 lần nhưng tốc độ di chuyển giảm. **Kĩ năng "Invisibility" sẽ tăng the "3X DAMAGE" item sẽ đối phó 1 lượng lớn 9x thiệt hại. *Nếu các Psycho Zombie sử dụng chiêu nhả khói trong khi các light zombie dùng chiêu vô hình, sẽ có 1 hình dạng trong suốt hiện lên làn khói cho thấy dấu hiệu xuất hiện của các light zombie (phụ thuộc vào tùy chọn hình ảnh game). *Trong Zombie: The Hero, khi các Host Light Zombie đang ở trạng thái vô hình,nó sẽ di chuyển chậm hơn các Origin Light Zombie. *Thỉnh thoảng sau khi các Light zombie chết,nó sẽ phát ra tiếng cười ác hiểm. *Sau Zombie Scenario Re:boot, loại Throw-type Light Zombie(xanh lá) . Thuộc tính của chúng tương tự các Throw-type Regular Zombie, và chỉ xuất hiện trong Lost City trướcmắt. *Mẫu Zombie 4: Darkness của loại zombie này trong Omen xuất hiện như vật trang trí, cùng với các zombie khác trong Zombie 4: Darkness's.